Du Gata abr Shur'tugal
by vervada23
Summary: Bella first becomes a dragon rider, gets abducted, gets experimented on, all while learning to be a dragon rider. Then gets free, and starts up the dragon riders. Edward is a dragon rider as well. this is a four way crossover with, the sweep series, and maximum ride
1. Chapter 1

Du Gata Abr Du shur'tugal

Book I: the student

Chapter 1

Author's note: this is going to be a four way crossover with twilight, inheritance cycle, sweep, and maximum ride.

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, the inheritance cycle, the sweep series, or maximum ride, thankyou, vervada 23.

"He's gone, he's gone." That was all eighteen year old Bella Swan said as she kept walking. Suddenly the ground collapsed underneath her and she fell down into a dark hole. Then surprisingly there were torches, and one by one they lit themselves, and Bella saw a long tunnel. She then got up and started walking, soon she saw a tapestry and stopped to look at it, and she saw a battle scene. It was an odd scene, there were dragons and elves fighting each other. Bella stood there for a moment longer, then turned and walked further into the tunnel.

And so it went for forty-five minutes, until she came to a door that was inlaid with shinning runes over it. When Bella entered the room, she saw alcoves that were filled with round faceted semitransparent stones of all sizes and colors. Bella then noticed a bowl like area that was filled with egg shaped stones that were solid in color, and a dragon headed man made out of mettle, sitting on a seat made out of stone. Suddenly the dragon headed man stood up and roared then three minds attacked Bella's and started searching through her memories.

When they had finished all but one left her mind, and the one said, "Bella renesdaughter, you have been chosen to be a dragon rider, go touch the black egg on the pedestal and take your place as a dragon rider. You and you're parents are witches; you will find the trunks with your tools in them by the door, you will find a sheet of paper. Take these as well and use them well."

Bella went and touched the egg and it shuddered, there was a squeak and a crack, the egg then started to crack at a rapid pace. Soon the young dragon was revealed, black as midnight it was a beautiful dragon.

'Isn't she beautiful?' said the mind. The dragon then started to lick the membrane off of itself.

'Go touch it small one.' Said the mind. And so Bella went over and touched the dragon hatchling. And when she did so, a blast of icy pain shot up her arm and through her body. When she looked at her hand she saw a mark like a defused oval, which was silver in color.

'Who are you? What are you?' Asked Bella.

'I am gleadr, as for what I am, you will have to take oaths in the language of truth and magic.' Bella took the oaths and gleadr said, 'I am an eldunari, an eldunari is a hard, stone-like object that resides in a dragons chest. There are two uses for an eldunari, one, a dragon can store large amounts of energy to be used later on, two, a dragon can put its consciousness into the eldunari, then disgorge it and give it to be taken care of by other dragons and dragon riders. Once there was a time that almost all of the eldunari were enslaved by a man named galbatorix and his followers the foresworn, all of whom were called the wyrdfell.'

'That's unspeakably horrible.'

'Yes it was little one, Galbatorix forced them to his will, and they suffered for it some of them still haven't recovered, and some asked to be sent into the void of death. It now falls to you to make sure that that never happens again. Now it is time for you to take the vows of Rider-hood, now kneel before me, and recite after me: 'I Bella of clan Swan do hereby swear to uphold the ways of the Riders, of righteousness and of goodness. To uphold and defend the weak. And to protect the innocent. To bring peace and justice. And lay down my life if necessary. So I Bella do say and so mote it be'. Merry meet, and merry part, and merry meet again." When she had finished saying that, she felt energy go out of her, and she felt as if she had been walking for a very long time.

Then the mind said, 'Bella, I think that it is time for you to pack up all of the eldunari and eggs and pack them in the trunk and then let us leave.' Bella then immediately set out to do all that she had been asked to do. She found the trunk that had been mentioned, over on the other side of the bowl-like area. She then, with the help of Cuaroc as the eldunari-in-a-metal-body introduced himself as, started to take the eldunari out of the alcoves, bagged them, and put them in a pile. When that was done the eldunari taught Bella the spell that would hold the eldunari. Bella then said the spell, and with a pop, the eldunari disappeared. Bella then gathered the eggs and put them in the trunk.

"SQUEAK! SQUEAK!" said the little dragon. She then gently clawed at Bella's leg.

LITTLE DRAGON"S POV

Little dragon was hungry so she told partner-of-heart-and-mind with two squeaks and a scratch. Partner-of her-heart then leaned down and scratched little dragon under the chin. Then partner-of her-mind Bella took the trunks by the door, put them in the trunk, and closed the lid of the trunk, then put little dragon on top, then picked up one end of the trunk and left the empty room. As she rode the trunk Little Dragon thought about what it was like to have a partner-of-heart-and-mind.

BELLA'S POV

After she had packed everything Bella started up the tunnel. For forty-five minutes they went up, until they came to the place that Bella fell in. Immediately Bella heard the sound of a man calling her name.

"Help, over here, I'm stuck in a hole." And soon the man came and looked down and saw her. And he said, "Bella Swan I presume."

"Yes, and you are Sam Uley. So do you have a rope on hand?"

"No I don't, but I can go get one." And so Sam left and went to get the rope.

Suddenly a man's face appeared over the edge of the embankment and disappeared again, then a rope dropped down, Bella grabbed ahold of it and hoisted herself up and over the side of the hole. Immediately Bella was met with the pain of a needle entering her neck, and the sting of some liquid flushing through her. A man came over and grabbed little dragon. Then everything went dark, and she knew no more.

When she awoke, Bella found herself in a dog crate. She then looked around and saw other dog crates, and in each one of them was a person, and each person was different in some small way. Some had lizard scales. Others had wings. Some of them were more animal than human. And they were all different ages. Bella then felt something on her back, and reached back to touch it, and she felt feathers. Then something moved and a wing came around, then folded back up. Suddenly someone came in, opened her crate, yanked her arm out, shoved a needle in, and flushed the plunger down. Immediately a burning sensation flooded her, and she knew that they had started a transformation in her blood.

When she woke up next time, something felt different. She thought about it and found that several things were different:

Her ears were pointed.

Her body was more slender.

Her reflexes were quicker.

Her mind sang with a song that was magical.

She was stronger than before.

Suddenly a man came in, took Bella's crate, and left the room. The man took her through many hallways, and into an operating room, where they took her out of the crate and strapped her to the operating table. From there they started talking into recorders. Then they injected Bella with a clear liquid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Du Gata abr Du Shur'tugal**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Author's note: Please I need more reviews. This is set before MR: SOF. vervada 23**

 **Disclaimer: look to chapter 1.**

 **LITTLE DRAGON'S POV**

 **Little Dragon wasn't so little anymore. She had grown a lot in the past 6 silver-one-eye-moons (months), but her life had been busy learning what it meant to be scale-flapper-winged-partner-for-her-life-to-two-legged-round-eared-Bella-dragon. Life changed quickly as partner-of-her-heart-and-mind Bella learned to be partner-for-life-to-scale-flapper rider, and made plans to break free from evil-doctor-white-coat-mad-men-and-women.**

 **She then heard the door opening, and guessed that it was the time of warm-one-eye-sun-in-middle-of-blue-sky meal. Sure enough, here came bad-meat-smelling-wolf-man Ari, with a platter piled high with red-taste-good meat. Bad-meat-smelling-wolf-man Ari put the platter on the hard-packed-dirt ground and said, "Eat." Sundavr (as she had decided to be called) did so for she needed to gather her strength. The evil-doctor-white-coat-mad-men-and-women had chained Sundavr to hard-packed-dirt ground, so that she could not fly-free-like-feathr-blaka-birds.**

 **When she was finished bad-meat-smelling-wolf-man Ari came and picked up the platter and turned to leave. As he did so, Sundavr got her head in-between Ari and the door. She then asked him, 'Ari why do you do this? It is evil.'**

 **'** **What else can we do? This is what we were created for.' Replied Ari.**

 **'** **But you don't have to be their puppet anymore. You can choose your own wyrda, which is, your own fate, your own destiny. You can choose to do the right thing, if you so wanted to.' Said Sundavr.**

 **'** **You have given me much to think about, thank you, dragon.' Replied Ari.**

 **'** **My name,' Said the afore mentioned dragon, 'is Sundavr Saphirasdaughter, my name means shadow.'**

 **'** **I beg your pardon, please forgive me.' Said the Eraser.**

 **'** **You are forgiven; please do not do that again.' Said Sundavr.**

 **'** **I promise that I will try my utmost not to do so again. Have as good a day as you can, goodbye Sundavr.'Ari said, then left.**

 **BELLA'S POV**

 **Six long retched months of this torcher. Six months of learning the joys of two magic's. It all started one week after Bella had arrived at the school.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **The morning of the seventh day after Bella awoke there; she woke up to the greeting of a voice in her mind, saying, 'Good morning, grandniece. It is time for you to start learning to be a dragon rider, and to be a witch. So we will start off with dragon rider topics for half a day, then you will have to enter my mind and listen to your witch teacher for the last half a day, after my lunch. Meanwhile we will have to come up with a plan to get you out of there.**

 **Now let's start with you writing the ancient language on paper you will have to enter my mind for that. Now remember never enter another mind without permission, apart from your dragons mind. But when you feel the iron walls around her mind, know that she needs some personal time.'**

 **And so started 6 grueling months of intense training.**

 **END FLASHBACK**

 **'** **You are ready.' And so Bella was. She knew everything there was to know about magick, and all other subjects, and could weld her powers with ease.**

 **She had learned:**

 **Dragon rider training,**

 **The entire world history,**

 **Magic,**

 **The ancient language,**

 **The liduen kvaedhi,**

 **Telepathy,**

 **Sword fighting,**

 **Witchcraft,**

 **Spells,**

 **Potion making,**

 **Plant magick,**

 **Stone magick,**

 **Scrying,**

 **Weather magick,**

 **Battle magick.**

 **The breakout was scheduled for two weeks from now on march the first. Granduncle was going to take all the evidence to the world leaders and they would arrange the attack on the first. That was his part of the plan. Her part of the plan was simple yet brilliant she was to trick the guard in to opening her crate, then she would knock him out and then she would spring the crates open by hold a burning newspaper to the fire alarm.**

 **Suddenly the erasers came in dragging a person. The person was a man who was about 6'8", and was about 200 lbs. they through him in a crate, them while she was still speechless (After she saw that it was Jacob Black), they dragged Bella out of her crate, injected her with a clear liquid, and through her in the crate with him and slammed the crate closed.**

 **'** **Jake, Jake, are you okay?' she asked with her mind so as to not alert the guard.**

 **"** **Bella?"**

 **'** **SHhhhhh. Speak with your mind or we will be in trouble, don't worry I will be able to hear you.' Said Bella.**

 **'** **Why? I don't understand. Where am I?' asked Jacob.**

 **'** **We're in the 'School'. It's an illegal experimentation lab.' Replied Bella.**

 **Suddenly Bella began to feel very strange, and she moaned with the discomfort of it. Jacob said that felt very strange as well. In the end it turned out to be an arousal serum.**

 **The day before the scheduled breakout, the white coats were very excited. They ran all over the place barking out orders, and injecting different people with serums. Then they took Bella, Max, Fang, and Jacob out of their crates and took them to the operating room. After being stripped naked, the white coats used needles to get semen from both boys and then injected the semen into Bella and max, then injected into them a sleeping serum and then started to operate on them.**

 **BELLA'S POV**

 **It was noon, time for the breakout.**

 **'** **Ok guys get ready, time to go.' With that she started rattling her crate. The guard came over and opens the crate, immediately she slammed her foot into the guard's crotch and as he bent over, kicked him in the face. Bella jumped out of her crate and grabbed the newspaper that the guard was reading, and lit the paper with a word in the ancient language, then held it up to the fire alarm. Immediately the alarm sounded and water started to come down.**

 **"** **Yo! Everybody schools out forever, let's go. Big kids help the little kids and the injured. All right everybody ready, let's get out of here. And so they ran, but unexpectedly they ran into trouble, or so they thought. There in their path were sixteen erasers all with guns, and beside the erasers were other experiments.**

 **"** **Ok, everybody lets head out of here." Said Ari the son of Doctor Jeb Bachelder.**

 **"** **And we should trust you, why?" returned Maximum Ride.**

 **"** **Because Sundavr and I say so." Said Bella.**

 **They ran for all they were worth after that. Then Bella thought of something and turned around and ran until she found the door that she was looking for, burst through, and saw her dragon Sundavr.**


End file.
